


Shower Stall Shenanigans

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, the fluff is small and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Venom and Quiet use the shower stall on the Med Bay for fun times ;3[Sequel to my previous VQuiet fic, but reading it is not needed]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty sequel to my VQuiet fic, I Bless The Rains Down In Africa, but previous reading isn't -really- needed.  
> I hope there are no typos and everything makes sense!

Venom stepped into the shower stall at the Med Bay platform and closed the door behind him, locking it. Quiet uncloaked herself within seconds while Venom turned the water on. He did truly need a shower from his most recent mission but this was also a way for them to be intimate together without wondering eyes at her cell or his quarters that Ocelot and Kaz could easily walk into. The space in the shower wasn't great though, it could barely fit the two of them, but they made it work.  

She started to kiss him after her parasites got used to the water, and he braced her against the wall, running his hands along her curves. She was only in her bikini and Venom brought a hand down to rub her over her bikini bottoms. She let out a soft moan, not wanting to be too loud so they don't get caught. Any soldier patrolling the Med Bay could easily come by and hear them. To Venom and Quiet, it only added more thrill to the situation.  

Quiet, wasting no time, was much more forward with him and unzipped his fly, freeing his growing cock. She stroked him a few times to get him fully erect, getting low moans from him before he flipped her around so her ass was pressed against his crotch. He pressed further against her and she let out a groan. He pulled her bottoms to the side, revealing her to him and he slipped a thick finger inside of her, while his bionic hand covered her mouth, knowing she'd let out a louder moan at that move. She moaned into his hand while his finger worked inside of her. She arched her back and pressed herself against him as much as she could in the small space they shared, needing more of his touch.   

His finger left her only to be quickly replaced by his cock. She let out a high pitched moan from being full of him and he set a slow pace at first. She enjoyed the slow roll of his hips, just taking in the moment of being with him. She loved being full of him and his hot breath on her neck. She let out breathy moans and looked back at him from over her shoulder to be met with his gaze. His lone eye was full of lust and she felt herself get even more aroused. While she was enjoying their slower pace, it did start to drive her crazy at how slow he was going and she tried to move against him to get him to set the pace faster. Venom took the hint and went faster and rougher than she was expecting.  

She let out a surprised moan at his roughness and at this point she was biting her lip to stop herself from making so much noise since even his hand wasn't really covering her moans anymore. She was now able to hear his groans and it was one of the best noises she had ever heard. She loved his voice even though she didn't get to hear it much and his moans were even better. His flesh hand grasped her ponytail and his bionic hand moved from her mouth to her hip, gripping her tightly. They stayed like that for awhile, him thrusting deep into her while he pulled her hair, and she loved it. She loved all of it. Being pushed against the wall, having him thrust repeatedly into her, the feeling of the water against her skin.  

 He soon pressed his chest against her back and started to go even faster, and Quiet pressed one hand against the wall and she put her hand over the one he had on her hip to help brace herself. She pressed her body back too, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her. His hand left her ponytail and he moved it to pull her bikini top to the sides to let her breasts free. His hand grabbed one of her now fully bouncing breasts and he massaged it, not losing his pacing, earning the best moans from Quiet yet. Venom covered her neck in kisses and she thought she was going to lose it from all of this stimulation at once. He focused in on teasing one of her nipples and she harshly bit her lip from the sensation. 

She couldn't take it anymore and she let out a high pitched cry, throwing her head back against Venom's shoulder. Venom buried his face into her shoulder and shortly came after her. He slumped against her, breathing deeply, and Quiet reached a hand around to stroke his hair. He pulled out of her and the two cleaned themselves under the still running water. Quiet fixed her bikini and Venom tucked in cock back into his pants, zipping up his fly. He looked up to see Quiet staring at him and she pounced on him, kissing him deeply. He braced himself against the other side of the stall and wrapped his arms around her waist. They eventually pulled away from each other and she smiled at him before cloaking herself and leaving. Venom stayed against the wall, taking in what had just happened. He let out a low chuckle, turning off the water and finally left the stall, finding himself feeling physically and mentally refreshed. 

\--- 

The Med Bay shower stall became their meeting spot of choice out of all of the stalls. They would meet there one to two times a week after their missions together and completely go at it. Sometimes it would just be a quick hot and heavy make out session, sometimes they would bang as fast as possible to get that release and sometimes they took their time, just savoring each other in the water. They would give each other looks from across the ACC on their way home from a mission, wanting the ride to be over as soon as possible. They would leave like normal and Quiet would make it seem like she was heading down into her cell while Venom made his way to the stall. She would phase herself out her cell and meet him in the stall. 

This time, Venom was against one of the walls and Quiet was squatted down in front of him, moving her mouth up and down his cock. Her hair was down and Venom was gripping her by it, his head thrown back and he was groaning through his teeth. Quiet braced one hand on his thigh and her other hand held him at the base of his cock. She looked up at him and enjoyed the sight she was causing above her. She could tell he was close at the way his body was seizing up and she moved her mouth faster and moaned around his cock. Her pace and her moans drove him over the edge and he pushed her face to the base, thrusting his whole cock down her throat. He held her face there, holding her hair tight, as he came down her throat, letting out a deep moan. Quiet was now using both hands to grip his thighs and had no problem at taking all of his cock at once.  

Venom let go of her, breathing heavily, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Quiet pulled herself away from his cock, stood up and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She pressed the side of her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Typically, they would finish and be gone, saving cuddling for her cell or his room. The shower was really for when they truly needed privacy. She found it odd he was holding her like this but she went with it, enjoying his embrace. His breathing finally slowed and he let out one last heavy breath. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands along her back. The two stayed like that for awhile before they separated, knowing they needed to leave before people got suspicious of where the two of them were.  

\--- 

Quiet had her legs wrapped around his hips this time, and let out a moan every time his hips rolled against her's. They were taking it much more slow this time, just enjoying each other. Venom's face was buried into her neck and he had his hands against the wall behind Quiet, his arms keeping her up against it. He was letting out hot breaths against her neck and his eyes were closed. The water from the shower had stopped bothering him ages ago, and they used the heat of the water as a timer. Once the water got cold, they knew their time was up and they'd have to go their separate ways. They had been in the shower for quite some time now but neither of them wanted it to end. This session was almost romantic in a way, they weren't going rough, and they would kiss each every now and then, but it was less sloppy and a slower way than usual.  

Venom moved his hands to wrap them around her waist and held her close, still slowly thrusting up into her. He gave her neck small pecks and she let out a happy sigh. He quickened his pace, nothing rough but still faster than what they were doing, and his moans got heavier. Quiet had her arms around his shoulders and took in the noises he was making with pleasure. She loved it when she could get him to make some noise besides the heavy breathing. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and he let out a groan and she smiled to herself. 

He pressed her back fully against the wall and started to really get into it with a faster pace. Quiet was enjoying their slow romantic time but was perfectly okay with this as well. With a high pitched moan, she came from his faster pace. Soon after her, Venom finished inside of her, letting out a groan into her neck. A minute had passed and Venom still hadn't let her go, which Quiet found concerning. Usually he'd at least let her go and let her clean herself up. He'd been more cuddly after sex recently and she wanted to know what was up. She ran her hands through his hair trying to get his attention, earning only a small noise that was barely there. She let out a hum kind of like a _"Hmm?"_ , but he still stayed silent. She was about to give up when his grip tightened suddenly around her, catching her interest again. She heard him whisper something into her neck and she hummed to try to get him to repeat it. 

"...I love you..." He whispered louder this time and Quiet's face reddened, and her heart started to race. She moved her hands to his cheeks and moved his head so she could look at his face. He wouldn't look at her with his eye and he had a light tint of pink across his face that she knew wasn't from the sex. She found it absolutely adorable. Big Boss here was _blushing_.  

She smiled at him and then kissed him roughly, trying to portray her own feelings to him, and Venom was taken aback at first but returned the kiss with as much passion. 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :3  
> I have another VQuiet fic typed up that I'll be posting soon, it'll follow this one but it's more of an angst fic~  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
